You Can Run, but You Can't Hide
by MissGallagherGirl
Summary: Cammie Morgan is thrilled when Joe Solomon asks her to go on a mission with him & another boy from her past over Summer, but things quickly get out of hand. Will her first mission turn into her last? Find out in "You Can Run, but You Can't Hide".
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey doll, do you want an oatmeal cookie? There fresh out of the oven."_

_"Uhm that sounds great but I'm not really in the mood for one right now, sorry grams"._

_"That's okay sweetie, maybe later"._

_"Yeah... maybe"._

I walked out of the door into the crisp morning air.

I strolled down the rocky pathway to the barn. When I opened the barn stall door I was bombarded by different smells. The barn smelled of old wood and there was a strong odor coming from all the animals.

I laughed to myself then thought if Macey was here...

I walked over to Chocolate, he was my moms horse when she used to live here, I reached into a sack of apples and pulled one out, handing it to him. He ate it whole, I laughed, then let out a sigh wondering where it came from.

I went over to a patch of hay and spread out on top of it realizing I was really tired. I must have drifted to sleep though because next thing I knew somebody was standing over me.

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them, peering up I saw my favorite teacher, possibly the best spy in the world, and my dads best friend staring down at me.

"Good morning Ms. Morgan" he said, smirking. His bright green eyes caught the sunlight and seemed to sparkle. I have to admit my friends are right. He is definitely the hottest teacher ever to walk the halls of Gallagher Academy.

I quickly realized I had dosed off in a pile of hay for god knows how many hours. I didn't even want to think about how I looked or for that matter... smelled. I mean after falling asleep in a barn for probably several hours I must have reeked of horse maneuver and I just knew my hair would be tangled in with all the hay, probably knotted everywhere.

However Mr. Solomon seemed to ignore my unpleasant appearance and went on with what he was saying before

"Ms. Morgan, the CIA need you..."

"Uhm, for what" I asked, fear sunk into my body but I hid it under a mask that showed absolutely no emotion or expression.

"We need you for a... a mission"

"Really?" I practically yelled, letting my giddiness sink through my mask.

"Well only if you agree to it, that is".

I was flabbergasted that THE Joe Solomon, needed of all people, Me for a mission.

Mr. Solomon stared at me and said "well are you in or out".

I smirked at him, then raised my eyebrows and asked "when do I start".

I saw a small smile creep onto Mr. Solomon's face as he said "pack your bags a helicopter is already outside, meet me out back in half an hour...

I got up and ran to the house a huge smile forming on my face, finally I'm going to escape! I mean I love Nebraska and all but when you go to a school for spies and your best friends are off disabling foreign bombs in Russia, you never really have a good story to tell when you get back to school.

But now, now, I would definitely have a story to tell, I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV**

**

* * *

**

45 minutes later I walked out the back door, telling Gram and Gramps that my mom had called and told me she twisted her ankle while jogging and that she could barely walk so she needed me to come back early and help her.

They understood and said they'd send flowers in the mail which I told them was unnecessary, but they said they would anyway.

I had a dirty feeling in the pit of my stomach, I hated lying to to anybody, but especially to them. They were so sweet and they cared so much about me, but just like everybody else, they couldn't know the truth.

I walked half a mile up the forrest until I reached the helicopter.

Mr. Solomon sat there waiting, looking rather angry and I had a feeling he wasn't a very patient person.

When he saw me he got out and said _"Ms. Morgan, I said 30 minutes, your 20 minutes and 6.7 seconds late"_.

He looked annoyed as he picked up my bags and threw them into the helicopter.

_"Hey"_ I yelled,_ "I have some delicate things in there, so don't go around throwing them like footballs."_

He rolled his eyes and got into the helicopter.

_"While on the mission its crucial for you to be on time, we don't have room for mistakes"._

I looked up at him and smirked _"My mother always tells me patience is a virtue"._

Mr. Solomon stared at me, ignoring my comment.

_"Ms. Morgan do you understand"_ his tone was serious and I knew he wasn't fooling around so I became serious too.

_"Yes sir"_ I said looking at him.

_"Good"_ that was the last thing anybody said until we reached Gallagher Academy.

The minute we walked in the room, my mother ran up yelling _"Cammie"!_

_"Hi mom"_ I said smiling, she looked so happy it was contagious.

"_Oh sweet heart I missed you so much! How's Gram and Gramps?"_

_"They're good, getting older, but they're healthy as ever!"_

_"That's great and how was Nebraska?"_

_"It was fun, but a little boring"_ I let out a laugh and she laughed too.

_"Well honey when your a spy, you'll find that when your not off on a mission disabling bombs or spying on other countries, almost everything is considered boring."_

I smiled at her and she pulled me into her arms for a hug.

She looked at me then said_ "are you sure your ready for this?"_

I looked at her confidently and said _"were about to find out"._

She smiled but I could tell she was worried and scared.

I looked at her then changed my answer.

"_I'm positive"_ I said.

She seemed a little more relieved.

Mr. Solomon turned to me and said "_okay Cammie, the director called us in for a briefing tomorrow at 9 A.M. sharp."_

_"Alright"_ I said.

He looked at me and said _"that's 9 A.M. not 9:20:6.7"._

I knew I was 20 minutes and 6.7 seconds late to the helicopter so thats why he said that but I just rolled my eyes and said _"don't worry, I'll be there."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. My internal clock told me it was exactly 7:00 A.M. I slid out of bed and grabbed my robe while stuffing my feet into pick fuzzy slippers.

I know, I know, why would a tough spy life myself have pink fuzzy slippers with unicorn heads sticking out on top of each one... well I'd like to say it's because inside of the unicorns is a substance that makes an invisible lazar line wherever I step, but the real reason is that my grandma made them for me and they used to be my moms.

Plus there incredibly comfy and I can only wear them when Macey isn't around, because if she saw them she would rip there heads off and burn them to a crisp, then flush the ashes of my once pink unicorns down the toilet.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the Grand Hall, it was so weird being here without all the other girls and all my friends. The only people who were here was my mom, Mr. Solomon, some guards disguised as janitors, and myself.

They was a lingering silence everywhere that seemed strange to me and I suddenly missed the cheery laughter of my friends, the excited squeals of the 7th graders and, the grunts that came from the P&E barn that could be heard all the way from here. I opened the door to the dining room and slid into the kitchen where I saw my mom and Mr. Solomon sitting and sipping a cup of coffee.

Mr. Solomon looked up and said _"well it's about time, I was about to go up there with a bucket of water"._

I laughed and then said _"you wouldn't dare"._

He looked down and pulled out a big bucket filled with ice cold water from under the table and said "_I was letting it cool"_.

I looked at him unbelievably, but before I could say another word I saw his gaze go from the bucket to my feet and his sheer laughter filled the room.

He was cracking up, screeching with laughter it took me a while to realize he was snickering and pointing to my slippers.

My mom turned to him and lightly hit him on his shoulder saying _"hey those used to be mine"._

That only made him laugh harder.

We both stood there, giving him the death glare as he laughed on, then started wincing in pain from laughing too hard, but he continued to anyway, so me and my mom got up and left as we walked out of the kitchen, then out of the dining room, and into the Grand Hall we could still hear him laughing his head off.

I rolled my eyes and she smirked _"That's so Joe"_ she said. I looked up at her and my lips curled upwards and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh to, then I said "I'm gonna go change and get ready, okay".

"Yeah sure sweetheart" she said while turning and walking back towards her office.

As I walked back up the stairs I couldn't help but think... I've never seen that side of Joe Solomon. I had never seen him smile that wide or laugh, never the less laugh so hard. It was actually a little weird, but I liked this new side. It was different from my normal, strict, Cov Ops teacher.

This was the Joe Solomon who was my dads best friend not a faculty member at Gallagher and I couldn't help but soak in the moment and wonder if my dad was like him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

When I got back to my room I hopped into the shower, letting the warm water trickle down my body.

I smothered on a thick layer of Suave shampoo and 2 layers of L'OREAL Vive Pro conditioner (just in case).

My internal clock told me I had been in there for exactly 9 minutes and 4.6 seconds, so I decided I'd better hurry up since it was already 8:03 and we had to leave at 8:30 in order to be there at the directors office by 9:00.

I got out and threw on a pair of Miss Me ripped blue jeans, a dark blue abercrombie tank top, a grey cardigan from Nordstroms, and a pair of black converse.

Basically the 1st thing I saw in my closet, but none the less it would work. It probably wouldn't be a Macey approved outfit but she wasn't here, so she didn't get a say.

I quickly dried my hair and put on some cover up (since unlike my mom and aunt, I didn't have picture perfect porcelain skin, even though both of them guaranteed I would as soon as puberty wore off), some pink blush and clear gloss that Macey had given me, begging that I quote "I'd at least wear something so my lips weren't bare."

With that I ran down the stairs, realizing it was 8:26 and I needed to meet Mr. Solomon at his car in 4 minutes.

I knew I didn't have enough time so I ran over to the painting of Gillian Gallagher and lifted it up, then I pressed the middle brick on the wall once, then moved 2 down to the right and pressed it 3 times and then 4 down and I pressed that 5 times.

Almost automatically the stones started to move and a little passage way (one of my favorites) appeared.

I crept inside as the entry closed and it became pitch black. I crawled through for 3 feet until I found the vent that led me down to the basement, then I attached a cable line to my waist and slid down for about 4 floors.

When I felt my feet touch the ground, I unattached the line and pulled it down then let it go, sending it back up to the top. I turned to the left and opened a tool box that lay next to a vent. I fumbled through it trying to find a screw drive then realized it was 8:28 and I didn't have time to find one, so while laying on the ground I put my feet together and kicked with all my might.

The vent burst open and I stumbled through it till I saw light and then followed the suns gaze right into the garden.

I got up to my feet and ran knowing I only had 30.7 seconds to go...

5, 4, 3, 2...

_"Right on time Ms. Morgan". _

Mr. Solomon looked at me from head to toe then reached out and flicked a bug off of my shoulder. Looking in the cars side mirror I realized I had a million cob webs, tangled in my hair and remembered that although that passageway was one of my favorites it was also one of the dirtiest.

He looked at me then smirked and said _"I guess you don't know how to use the stairs like normal people do"._

I gave him a face as he opened the passenger seat door and I slid in, at least he's a gentlemen... sometimes.

He walked around the car and then got in too. Once he got in the car came to life and said _"Name please"_.

_"Joseph Solomon"._

_"Passenger name"._

Mr. Solomon looked at me so I replied_ "Cameron Ann Morgan"._

_"Please place your finger on the ID detector"_ the voice said as a touch screen pad popped out by his steering wheel, he placed his thumb on it and then he looked in the mirror which turned green and a voice said _"Welcome back Joe"._

The car started and I recalled my 1st lesson with Mr. Solomon. Notice things.

I looked around and realized the car was a silver convertible Audi R8 sports car. I knew the car costed exactly 114,200 dollars. I have to admit it was nice, but this car wasn't like the ones they sale in the dealer ship it was packed with different gizmos and gadgets.

As we drove a little farther I looked back up and my gaze fell on the rode. I only then realized we were headed right into a lake. I was about to scream but before I could, we were off the ground plunging into the waters depths.

My eyes widened as I realized the car was driving underground and in front of me was a large building.

We drove into some underwater censor that scanned the car.

I was still speechless in shock. I was finally about to say something, but just as I opened my mouth the ground of the lake opened up and swallowed the car sending us plummeting about 400 feet underground, Until we finally landed with a thud.

I turned to Mr. Solomon eyes wide, who just looked at me and smirked. My mask that I usually concealed my face in was gone and replaced with the expression of a little girl who just saw a monster under her bed.

His smirk grew wider and finally my mouth opened and I said _"next time, I'm driving"._

He couldn't help but laugh as he pushed a button and the car doors raised upwards. I stumbled out of the car, regaining my balance. I had never appreciated gravity so much.

I followed Mr. Solomon through the door, several people either waved or said _"Hey Joe"_ or _"How's it going Solomon", "Looking good Joester"_ when I heard that one, I turned to him, opened my mouth, stuck out my tongue, pointed to it and gagged. He let out another laugh and we kept walking, not stopping to talk to one of them.

Mr. Solomon opened a pair of silver, steel, double doors and we were met by two dark brown eyes.

_"Joe, good to see you again, great job in Istanbul"._

Mr. Solomon smiled at him then turned to me and said _"Ms. Morgan, the director, director, Ms. Morgan"._

He nodded and shook my hand. His grasp was firm and his face read I mean business.

Judging by the strength of his handshake I determined he was approximately 132.27 pounds, by his face I knew he was 57 years old but would be 58 in August, and by the ring on his finger I knew he was married, and I could tell he had 2 kids, one boy, one girl, both teens, by his black hair, that had grey seeping through at on both sides.

_"Great to have you here today Ms. Morgan, I've heard nothing but great things about you"!_

I smiled, released my grip and said _"Thank you sir, it's great to meet you"._

He nodded and turned to Joe

_"Did you brief her yet?"_

_"No sir, thats your job"_ he replied.

The director turned to me and said _"Okay Ms. Morgan, are you ready for your first mission"?_

A big smile appeared on my face and I nodded _"Bring it on"._

_

* * *

_

_**I will try and update soon since this is the main story I'm focusing on but also check out my first story "Captured" and my newest story "Life's A Game of Hide and Seek". **_

_**Remember to review, add to favorites, and sign up for alerts as I will be updating soon! Thank you to all my loyal fans and especially to EternalSerenityGallagherGirl who also **_

_**writes amazing stories so be sure to check them out! Thanks again, you guys are awesome! :)**_

_**-MissGallagherGirl**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie's POV**

**

* * *

**

The director said _"thats the kind of enthusiasm I want"_ and flashed a smile with teeth that were so bright they could blind somebody! He looked like he just walked out of a Crest Whitening Strip commercial!

I let out a tiny laugh to be polite, although really he was kind of creeping me out now.

He continued on "_anyway lately a trail of crimes have been happening in a town in Seattle, Washington. Although Seattle is a big city and brings in a lot of tourists, this particular town is quite small and if you will... quaint._

_Well the town is small, the houses are the opposite. Anyway ever since mid July small children are going missing._

_There age ranges from 3 to 6 and they all come from wealthy families._

_So far 4 children have gone missing, two boys, two girls._

_When were done here I'll give you a folder on each one of them along with your own legend and your partners._

_You will be moving to Seattle, Washington to a town called EngleWood Cliffs. However the town is not actually on a cliff, but for some strange reason, that's the name."_

I thought it was peculiar to name a town EngleWood Cliffs when it wasn't actually on a cliff at all but I realized my mind was trailing off and I needed to focus on more important things then the towns name.

_"Anyway you will move to this town for as long as it takes to solve this mission. You will be able to keep your name however your personality and appearance will be altered. Your basic cover is that you live with your father who will be Joe Solomon and your brother. Your going to start a babysitting business with your best friend and occasionally your brother will come to help, that way you'll be close with most of the neighborhood children. Does everything sound okay with you"?_

_"Yes sir"_ I replied.

Then he said "_oh and one more thing you're worth 38 million dollars"._

I nodded then comprehended what he said_ "Wait, WHAT?"_

He smiled and nodded.

_"Did you say 38 million dollars?"_

_"Yes, I did"_ he said while chuckling seeming quite amused.

_"It's all in the folder"_ he said then slid a folder across the table.

I took out the folder and he said "you read over it while I brief the others".

"_Yes sir"_ I said.

I heard the double doors close behind me and I opened my folder and read my cover.

**Name** - Cameron Ann Solomon

**Age** - 16

**Birthday **- June 29th

**Grade** - 11th

**School** - Home schooled

**Favorite Foods** - Japanese, Italian, & Chinese

**Favorite Color** - Purple

**Nick Names** - Cam & Cammie (well obviously , those were already my nick names)

**Hobbies** - Shopping, babysitting with your best friend, reading (mostly romance stories), occasionally watcing T.V. but only favorite shows I.E. *Grey's Anatomy, *Pretty Little Liars, *CSI, *Private Practice, and *24), ballet, gymnastics, and karate.

Cameron Solomon has been taking karate since she was 3, gymnastics since she was 4, and Ballet since she was 9. This will be your cover in case you need to demonstrate moves learned at Gallagher Academy in front of people.

**Things you get to choose...**

Choose any species of pet.

Choose a car.

Choose your room and decor.

Cameron Solomon has one sibling which is a brother who is 2 months older and a father, her mother died in a car crash when she was 5. *Be prepared to tear up when people ask about her.

I could live with this. This might actually be fun! Then I realized something two people were mentioned in my legend, a brother and best friend, who were they? I guess I'll be meeting some new people, this should be exciting.

The director walked in and said _"ready to meet your family"?_

I nodded in anticipation as Mr. Solomon walked in first, but I already knew he was my father and then suddenly the air smelled of tropical flowers, the aroma was almost heavenly. In through the doors walked a beautiful Greek Goddess with fair, lightly tanned skin. Her black hair curled into perfect locks and her skinny jeans emphasized how long and graceful her legs were.

I heard her say _"miss me"?_

I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

_"Oh my god you look great!"_

Then I turned back around to the director and said _"wait who's she supposed to be"._

_"Your best friend"_ was his reply"!

I was so excited this was going to be a breeze, I didn't have to pretend Bex was my best friend, she has been since the 1st day of 7th grade, the 1st day at Gallagher!

Then I turned around and said _"wait, so who's my brother"._

As if on cue a boy walked in with two big, bright, twinkling, green eyes.

He stood at the entrance of the room, while my mask evaporated and left me with an open mouth and confused eyes as I heard the three words I often hear to much.

**_"Hello, Gallagher Girl"._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hey loyal fans! _**

**_I will try to update soon, but in the mean time check out my other stories "Life's a Game of Hide and Seek" and "Captured"! :)_**

**_Thanks luv ya guys! 3_**


End file.
